wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusze w niewoli/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli GORZKIE OWOCE W usposobieniu Jadwigi zaszła wielka zmiana. Usłyszawszy z ust Sielskiego, że ten, którego potajemnie kochała, jest nikczemnikiem, wpadła w chorobę, zwaną rozczarowaniem, szczególniej niebezpieczną w jej wieku. Nie można powiedzieć, aby nie słyszała nic o ludziach złych i występnych; dotychczas jednak występek miał dla niej wartość abstrakcyjną. Znała go ze sceny albo z książek, nie zaś z osobistego doświadczenia; brzydziła się złem, ponieważ przyzwyczajono ją do tego od dziecka, lecz na tem kończyło się wszystko. Teraz dopiero, uwierzywszy słowom Sielskiego, uczuła się skrzywdzoną i w całem znaczeniu pojęła praktyczną wartość złego. Ten, którego kochała, był niegodnym, oszukał ją, zranił jej serce... A zdawał się być tak nieszczęśliwym i szlachetnym! Jedna zmiana wywołała tysiące innych. Złe najdrobniejsze olbrzymiało w jej oczach, rodzaj ludzki zniżył się. Poczęła wszędzie podejrzywać fałsz i przewrotność; poczęła nienawidzieć to, co zasługiwało na wzgardę, wyśmiewać to, co mogło być godnem szacunku, wątpić wreszcie o wszystkiem, o wszystkich, z wyjątkiem chyba osób najbliższych. Stan ten nie mógł trwać długo, niemniej jednak w skutkach okazał się fatalnym: przyspieszył bowiem małżeństwo, które dotychczas, pod wpływem zdrowszych poglądów na życie, do nieokreślonego terminu odsuwała. — Na co czekam? — myślała Jadwiga. — Witold niewątpliwie ma swoje złe strony, lecz ma i dobre, nadewszystko zaś... nikt nie zarzuci mu nikczemności. Idealnym mężem nie będzie, ale gdzie dziś szukać ideałów!... Lubi się bawić, nie będzie mi żałował pieniędzy na stroje i wyjazdy, ja zaś będę panią w domu... Bierzmy od życia to, co jest możliwe, gdyż inaczej możemy je zmarnować... Myśląc tak, płakała. W połowie września braterstwo Janowie i narzeczony pan Witold przybyli do Warszawy. Ślub odbył się pocichu, poczem państwo młodzi wyjechali na wieś. Od tej chwili dla Jadwigi było już wszystko skończone. Tymczasem Lachowicz, w kilka dni po pogrzebie ojca, wyjechał z Zosią zagranicę — skąd powrócili dopiero po upływie półtora roku, w zimie. Ludwik myślał o Jadwidze często, lecz bez żadnej nadziei. Wprawdzie niechęć między nim i Sielskim już niby nie istniała, stosunki przecież nie poprawiły się, zmiany bowiem podobne wymagają dłuższego czasu. Wprawdzie główny ciężar życia jego leżał już w grobie, nie mniej jednak pozostały fatalne wspomnienia. Przypuściwszy nawet, że Sielski nie czuł już do niego antypatji, że chciał dotychczasową niesprawiedliwość wynagrodzić, — lecz czy mimo to Jadwiga wyszłaby za niego?... Miałże się Lachowicz oświadczyć, miałże mu powiedzieć: Poprzyj moją sprawę u twej kuzynki! Lecz czy wówczas między nimi dwoma nie stanąłby cień człowieka, który okradł Sielskiego?... Wszystkie te okoliczności zbyt żywo stały w umyśle Lachowicza, aby nie miał odpychać marzeń o związku z Jadwigą. Czas zapewne zatarłby jedno, zmniejszył drugie i wkońcu możeby skojarzył małżeństwo; na nieszczęście jednak, czas ten był za krótki, a fakta szybko biegły. W epoce, kiedy Lachowicz powrócił z siostrą do Warszawy, przyjechał tam pan Witold z żoną. Czy Jadwigę ciągnęły zabawy, czy wspomnienia?... Trudno zgadnąć. W każdym jednak razie państwo Witoldowie otworzyli dom na wielką stopę i przyjmowali liczne i wesołe towarzystwo. Dla Jadwigi nastał teraz czas nowej przemiany. Przed rokiem, z wysokości uczuć i poglądów idealnych, spadła w przepaść pesymizmu, obecnie poczęła się wznosić do poziomu, na którym stoją ludzie zwykli. Do męża swego nie miała ani wstrętu, ani osobliwej sympatji — on także niewiele się nią zajmował. Z niedawnych rojeń i smutków śmiała się dziś; natomiast jednak poczęła gustować w licznych i ożywionych zebraniach i przepadała za tańcami. Jerzy spostrzegł to, dziwił się i niejednokrotnie wspominał, że ta namiętna manja tańczenia może mieć złe następstwa. Na wszystkie przecież jego uwagi odpowiadała mu stale: — Cóż chcesz?... taniec jest jedyną moją rozrywką, upaja mnie! — Ale może ci zaszkodzić. — Ach! zaszkodzić... W takim razie, umierając, powiem sobie, żem przetańczyła życie. A i to coś warte! — Przetańczyć życie?.. smutna rzecz! — zauważył Sielski. — Wolałbyś więc, ażebym je przepłakała?... Jerzy potrochu odgadywał, że stosunki kuzyny z jej mężem nie należą do najrozkoszniejszych. Ostatni więc argument zamknął mu usta. Po powrocie Lachowicza, Sielski spotkał się z nim na ulicy. Kilkunastomiesięczny rozdział i namysł uspokoiły ich; zawiązała się dość serdeczna rozmowa, w końcu której Sielski rzekł: — Chciałbym ci złożyć wizytę... — Czekam jej niecierpliwie! — zawołał Ludwik. — Właśnie teraz mieszkam razem z siostrą, będzie ci więc miał kto robić honory... Rozeszli się bardzo zadowoleni. Sielskiego cieszyło, że dawny przeciwnik nie czuje do niego żalu, Lachowiczowi zaś przyszło na myśl, że na tej drodze zbliży się może do Jadwigi, a może!... W parę dni potem Jerzy dotrzymał obietnicy i odwiedził Ludwika. — Przepysznie mieszkasz! — zawołał gość. — No, i mówić tu, że u nasz sztuka nie popłaca!... — Przed dwoma laty miałem takie same dochody, a jednak mieszkałem gorzej — odparł Ludwik. — Cały sekret leży w tem, że obecnie nie artysta, ale kobieta gospodaruje u mnie. Jerzy chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle o wszystkiem zapomniał. We drzwiach salonu ukazała się Zosia, owa brunetka, którą widział w teatrze i na fantowej loterji. — Pan Sielski... Moja siostra Zofja... — zarekomendował Lachowicz. Sielski złożył głęboki ukłon, lecz nie mógł się zdobyć nawet na najbardziej oklepany frazes. Zosia go jednak wyręczyła : — Bardzo mi przyjemnie poznać osobiście pana, którego pośrednio znam już z opowiadań brata. Ludwik często wspominał o panu, jako o swoim kasjerze w ciężkich czasach... Mówiła to głosem tak naturalnym i serdecznym, że Sielski zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Jakto, więc w epoce, kiedy on nienawidził i lżył Lachowicza, Lachowicz pamiętał tylko o jego usługach?... Powoli jednak oprzytomniał, choć sumienie gorzkie robiło mu wyrzuty. — My zresztą do pewnego stopnia jesteśmy już znajomymi — mówiła Zosia. — Spotkałam pana raz na loterji fantowej... Ale pan pewnie tego nie pamięta? — Owszem, pani! pamiętam bardzo dobrze... — odparł Jerzy, czując dziwne ciepło w okolicy serca. — Spotkaliśmy się przy ciągnieniu losów — objaśniała Zosia Ludwikowi. — Pan Sielski chciał, ażebym losowała przed nim, ja zaś wolałam drugie miejsce. No!... i przegraliśmy oboje... — dokończyła ze śmiechem. Ludwik zamyślony słuchał jej jednem uchem. Zato Sielski stanowił bardzo uważne i zachwycone audytorjum. Rozmowa, zaczynająca się od wspólnych wspomnień, ożywia się łatwo. To też Zosia i Jerzy po upływie kilkunastu minut byli już dobrymi znajomymi, tak dobrymi, że Sielski postanowił wybadać nieco młodą osobę. — Jakże pani czas przepędza w Warszawie po powrocie z zagranicy? — spytał. — Wybornie!... Mam dużo zajęcia około naszego gospodarstwa. Ludwik dostarcza mi mnóstwa książek, a przytem uczy mnie rysować. — Wątpię jednak, ażeby prace te zastąpiły towarzystwo... — wtrącił Sielski. — O, i towarzystwo mamy liczne! Bywają u nas różni panowie, młodzi i starzy, i parę dam... Jerzy, usłyszawszy o młodych panach, uczuł się mniej zadowolonym. — W takim razie — rzekł — obawiam się, że nowe znajomości mogą być mniej przyjemne? — Ja zaś sądzę, że niekiedy mogą być przyjemniejsze od dawnych... Powiedziawszy to, Zosia urwała nagle i pokraśniała nieco. Sielski bystro spojrzał jej w oczy. Ale Zosia odzyskała już zimną krew i odparła z wyrazem niezrównanej naiwności: — Naturalnie! Pan wie, że nowość zawsze bawi. Tym razem jednak zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, czując, że zbyt gorliwie naprawia swą nieostrożność. Tym sposobem godzina zeszła im jak chwilka. Wypadało wyjść. Sielski wstał z krzesła i pożegnał młodych gospodarzy, którzy go z nieudaną szczerością prosili o częstsze wizyty. — Bardzo dobrze — odparł Jerzy — ale w takim razie będę państwa prosił o wzajemność. Nie posiadam wprawdzie rodziny, lecz mam kuzynkę, którą Ludwik zna tak, jak ja panią do dzisiejszego dnia znałem. Zrobił nawet jej portret z pierwszego rzutu oka... — Czy podobna? — zawołała Zosia. — A nic mi o tem nie mówiłeś?... — Stało się to zupełnie przypadkowo! — objaśnił Ludwik niepewnym głosem. — Pragnę więc — mówił dalej Sielski — ażeby przypadek ten posłużył nam do zawarcia bliższych stosunków. Kuzyna moja wprawdzie mieszka stale na wsi, obecnie jednak bawi z mężem w Warszawie i każdą zimę ma zamiar tu przepędzać. Ludwikowi, gdy to usłyszał, czarne i żółte płatki przebiegły przed oczyma. Sielski zaś mówił dalej: — A więc spodziewajcie się państwo wkrótce nowych gości. Tymczasem sam ich będę zastępował jak najczęściej. Gdy Sielski pożegnał ich i wyszedł, Zosia, klaszcząc w ręce, zawołała: — Ach! jak to dobrze!... Dopiero będziemy mieli przyjemne towarzystwo!... — Podobał ci się Sielski? — spytał Ludwik, patrząc w ziemię. — Wiesz co, że mi się podobał!... Naprzód, jest bardzo miły i nawet... przystojny. Powtóre — jest ukształcony i rozsądny... Dalej — jest malarzem, tak jak i ty, co go bardzo podnosi w moich oczach — no — a wreszcie... Jest on jakiś inny niż ci wszyscy młodzi ludzie, których widziałam dotychczas... — Jakiś inny!... — szepnął Ludwik. — Cóżto znaczy?... Czy się źle wyraziłam?... — spytała zapłoniona Zosia. — Nie mówię, że źle... Sądzę tylko, że ci się bardzo musiał podobać? Zosia nie odpowiedziała nic, lecz pobiegła szybko do okna oglądać kwiaty. Brat jej nie uważał na to; doświadczał on w tej chwili uczuć skazańca, który, zasnąwszy z niejakiemi wątpliwościami co do swego przyszłego losu — ocknął się nagle na szafocie! Jerzy był zachwycony. Podziwiał szlachetność Lachowicza i piękność jego siostry, a nadewszystko dziękował Bogu za natchnienie go uczuciem wspaniałomyślności w chwili, kiedy los tych dwojga ludzi znajdował się w jego ręku. — Cobym zrobił — szepnął z trwogą Sielski — gdybym Zosię, zamiast w salonie jej brata, spotkał w izbie sądowej, obok oskarżonego przeze mnie ojca?... Pod wpływem wspomnień o miłej brunetce, Jerzy czuł w sercu coraz większą litość nad obłąkanym, a dziś już nieżyjącym starcem, i wyrzucał sobie niesprawiedliwe postępowanie z Lachowiczem. Przysięgał również, że zrobi wszystko, aby wynagrodzić krzywdy, wyrządzone Ludwikowi, i pozyskać jego przyjaźń. W taki to sposób zmieniają się ludzkie uczucia! Tego samego dnia poszedł Jerzy do Jadwigi. Zastał ją, wybierającą się znowu na bal. — Jakto! — zawołał — więc i dziś będziesz tańczyć? — Powiedziałam ci już, że chcę przetańczyć życie! Wy, mężczyźni, macie wino, karty i zakazane miłostki, my tylko taniec... — Argument niezły — przerwał Sielski — mnie jednak w tej chwili bardzo nie przypada do gustu. — Czy miałeś zamiar namawiać mnie, abym prowadziła życie klasztorne? — Wcale nie. Chciałem tylko namówić cię do zawiązania stosunków z dwiema osobami, z któremi, o ile sądzę, nie będziesz miała sposobności zetknąć się w dzisiejszych towarzystwach. — Któż to taki? — spytała Jadwiga, patrząc w lustro. — Zdziwisz się, gdy ci powiem — odparł zmieszany nieco Jerzy. — No — przecież?... — Lachowicz z siostrą... Jerzy nie śmiał podnieść oczu na Jadwigę, nie zauważył więc, że zbladła. — Który to Lachowicz?... — odezwała się wreszcie Jadwiga. — Ten, który wymalował twój portret... — Jakto, on?... Wszakże tak niedawno jeszcze nazwałeś go nikczemnikiem?... Dobrze pamiętam ten wyraz! Sielski był zgnębiony. — Droga kuzynko — rzekł — wyznaję, żem się omylił. Dziwny zbieg okoliczności rzucił bardzo niekorzystne światło na jego charakter... Ale teraz poznałem go lepiej... Jadwiga, siedząc nieco bokiem do Jerzego, pochyliła głowę i skubała palcami chustkę. — Czy ta jego siostra jest ładna?... — O, prześliczna! — zawołał Sielski. — Wesoła, rozmowna, dowcipna... Będziesz mi wdzięczna za tę znajomość. — Nie będę... — Dlaczego? — Ponieważ jej nie zrobię. — Cóż znowu?... — Mówisz, że omyliłeś się raz, nazywając pana Lachowicza nikczemnikiem, któż mi więc zaręczy, że się nie mylisz teraz? — Ależ, Jadziu, przekonasz się. — Dziękuję za tego rodzaju próby! Jerzy zirytował się. — Kochana kuzynko! — zawołał. — Skrzywdziłem mimowoli człowieka w twojej opinji i dziś chcę to wynagrodzić. Widzę jednak, że upór kobiecy jest wyższym nad dobre postanowienia. — Traktujesz mnie jak pensjonarkę — upomniała go Jadwiga — a zapominasz, że już jestem mężatką... — dodała z gorzkim uśmiechem. — O, wiem o tem, że jesteś mężatką!... Dajesz mi to codzień do poznania. Zmieniłaś się bardzo, tak pod względem gustów, jak i uczuć... — Cha! cha!... — śmiała się Jadwiga. — Doprawdy, Jadziu, boli mnie to — mówił rozdrażniony Sielski. — Prawie nie poznaję cię... Szydzisz z rzeczy poważnych i wogóle lżej niż dawniej zapatrujesz się na życie... Jadwiga wstała z twarzą pałającą. — Ty mi to mówisz?... — rzekła stłumionym głosem. — Ty mi zarzucasz lekki pogląd na życie?... Zapytaj więc twego sumienia, kto z nas lekkomyślniejszy: czy ty, który przez omyłkę nazywasz człowieka nikczemnikiem, a po roku odwołujesz, czy ja... która... lękam się stosunków z tym... Lachowiczem i jego siostrą! I powiedziawszy to, wybuchła płaczem. — Jadziu!... co tobie? — wykrzyknął Sielski, chwytając ją za rękę. A potem jakby go nowa myśl oświeciła, spytał drżącym głosem: — Tyś dawniej znała Lachowicza? Jadwiga w okamgnieniu zapanowała nad sobą. — Znałam trzy prawidła — rzekła — które we mnie wpojono od dzieciństwa. Pierwsze, że nie należy potępiać bliźnich bez dowodów; drugie, że trzeba unikać ludzi mających złą sławę; a trzecie... Trzecie, że niedobrze jest kłócić się z kobietami!... — dodała z uśmiechem. Potem, podawszy mu rękę, wyszła do swego pokoju. Sielski był kompletnie odurzony i jakby odpowiadając na jakieś przypuszczenie, rzekł do siebie: — To niepodobna!... sam muszę być tajemnie zakochany, skoro wszystkich o skrytą miłość posądzam! Obawy jego doreszty rozproszył pan Witold, który wszedł w tej chwili. — Powiedz mi, mój drogi — spytał Jerzy — co to znaczy, że Jadzia jest teraz jakaś nieswoja?... — Po czem poznajesz? — Jest drażliwa, egzaltowana, łatwo się gniewa... — Skłonna do płaczu... Czy tak?... — dopowiedział Witold, wybuchając śmiechem. — No, tak! — potwierdził Jerzy. — Dowiesz się o tem w lecie! — odparł wesoło szwagier. — Aha!... — zawołał Jerzy, machnąwszy ręką, i zupełnie uspokojony wrócił do siebie. Pan Witold tymczasem powitał żonę i miał sposobność przekonać się, że Jadzia tego wieczora była kapryśniejszą niż zwykle. — Myślę, duszko — rzekł Witold, zaczynając rozmowę — że możesz się już ubierać. — Nie pojadę! — odpowiedziała Jadwiga krótko. — Jak chcesz! Ja jednak pojadę... Gdy był już ubrany i kazał zajechać powozowi, panna służąca doniosła mu, że pani już kończy toaletę. — A zatem jedziesz, Jadziu? — spytał mąż. — Naturalnie!... Cóżbym tu sama robiła? Siadła do powozu w dość spokojnym humorze, lecz, gdy konie stanęły przed bramą, rzekła nagle do męża: — Wiesz co... Namyśliłam się i wrócę do domu! — Nie bądźże dzieckiem! cóż ludzie o nas pomyślą? — Stanowczo wracam! — odparła. — Słaba jestem, głowa mnie boli, czuję się rozdrażnioną... — No... wysiądź! Gdy wejdziesz na salę, wnet ozdrowiejesz. — Jeszcze raz powiadam ci, że nie wysiądę, i proszę, ażebyś nie wspominał nawet o mnie... Mąż, widząc, że nie przekona jej, dał za wygranę i sam poszedł na bal, rozkazując stangretowi odwieźć panią do domu. Gdy konie zawróciły, Jadzia upadła na siedzenie powozu, zanosząc się od płaczu. Po kilku dniach jednak znowu znalazła się na balu, i odtąd rzucała się w wir zabaw z gorączkowym zapałem. Tancerze byli nią zachwyceni, lecz wielbiciele zrażeni chłodem, jaki w przyjmowaniu hołdów okazywała, mówili, że pani Jadwiga ma serce... w nogach!